Fooled Into Love?
by Lady Serenity-Lexi
Summary: Sasuke needs to recruit someone for the Akatsuki to get a higher ranked mission. Ino ran away from the village. When the two cross paths, they feel that they could help each other. It seems he's using her and toying with her heart or is he really feeling an attraction towards her? Rated T for Tigers maybe M for swearing...


_**Another new story by me Lexi... Omg that rhyme. Alright rhyming's over well yes it's SasuIno... Like no duh... ANYWAYS... Warning: This might remind you of The Arrangement if you read it (please don't) *Fingers crossed* but this is Ino in the Akatsuki basically.(With Sasuke...) Just read another weird story of mines don't kill me though if it's bad... might be... just saying.**_

_**Disclaimer: Like why is there a reason we do This, Of course I don't own Naruto. My name isn't Masashi Kishimoto is it? ... No it isn't... But if you need someone to own it I'm right here... Just saying...**_

_**Around the time before**_

_** Pain destroys the Leaf**_

* * *

"Sasuke I want you to recruit someone for the Akatsuki to replace Kakuzu," The Akatsuki seemed to be falling apart, steady rebuilding and slowly falling.

"It can be anyone you choose, we just need to keep the Akatsuki strong enough until we can retrieve the rest of the tailed beast and obtain their power."

"Is that all you wanted, why couldn't you have done it yourself ?" Sasuke asks uncaringly.

Madara looks at him and says " Because I asked you and I have other things to do and I noticed you haven't really been on a mission since you joined so I'll give you this one and if you bring back someone worth the standards of being in the Akatsuki I'll give you a more serious mission. That is if you want to take the mission."

Sasuke gave in, if he does this mission he'd be taken more seriously and he'll prove how good he really is and prove everyone wrong who thinks of him as a weakling.

"When do I leave?" Sasuke asked now more interested.

Madara just smiled behind his mask. 'I knew he would come around…' he thought. "You could leave right now if you wanted to…"

Sasuke turned around and started walk but stopped in his tracks. "I'll be back and when I do, I want that mission."

And with that Sasuke exited and walked down the hallway before being stopped by Karin.

"What do you want, Karin?" Sasuke said coldly.

Karin was taking aback slightly but then she regained her composure. "Um… Not that I was listening or anything but, Sasuke if you need any hel-"

"No. I'm doing this by myself besides, you'd just get in the way, now move Karin."

"But Sasu-" Karin tried to convince him.

"Move!" Sasuke cut her off again.

Karin left almost in tears. 'He's just not in the mood, I'll let him cool-off for now.' Karin thought to herself.

She then looked back to see Sasuke walk away, when she looked back Suigetsu was right in front of her. They were almost too close their lips could've touched, she started to turn red.

"What's his prob-"

"Suigetsu, You IDIOT!" Her fist connected a punch to Suigetsu's face and flew him all the way across the hallway.

"Damn it, Karin. What the hell is wrong with you?" Suigetsu said rubbing his head.

"I'll show you what wrong with me!" Karin yelled making her way over to Suigetsu to pummel him to a pulp.

Meanwhile… With Sasuke…

Sasuke traveled through the trees searching for someone to recruit into the Akatsuki, until his eyes fell upon a Blonde haired beauty, he fell to a branch nearby the blonde girl to get a closer look at her.

'Why does she looks so familiar. It's like I seen her before.'

She looked like she was listening to music, she then put it away and when she turned around Sasuke saw her face.

"…Ino." He said to himself. 'I didn't recognize her I'm so used to her hair up in that ponytail.'

Ino seemed to notice him and jump up and did a back flip in the air while throwing three shurikens at him, Sasuke almost didn't dodge that while he was still amazed at her beauty.

When Ino's feet landed on the ground she whipped her hair back behind her head and said "Y'know it's not nice to stare…" She then got in Fighting Stance.

Sasuke then fell from the tree his feet a few feet away from Ino and was now standing in front of her.

"Ino Yamanaka, we meet again…" He said as he gave her a smirk.

"What are you talking abo-" She was cut off by her own thoughts. 'Wait a smirk instead smile, Dark onyx eyes, Egotistical looking face, (Joke…) Spiked Raven hair…'

"…Sasuke…" She says to herself.

"There you go sweetie." He says.

She notices he's wearing an Akatsuki cloak. "So you joined the Akatsuki huh? So that's where you went after you killed that Snake Bastard." She said not really interested. "Oh and don't worry I won't tell the Leaf where you are I don't want anything to do with that village anyways… "

'She left the leaf…? …But why' Sasuke looked at her while thinking a bit longer. Until what she said stopped him from his thoughts.

"So, what the hell do you want?" She asked a little annoyed while walking over to her Ipod touch .

Sasuke was a little taken aback because this was not the Ino he once knew always jumping on his back when she sees him, always desperately flirting with him, and now they meet again 5 years later and nothing… not even a smile. That right there told him this mission wasn't going to be an easy one.

"You're going to be in the Akatsuki." He more commanded than asked like he should've.

Ino gave him a look like 'really?' and just ignored him and put her headphones in and sits under a tree while mumbling "Not even gonna ask me?"

"Well? Lets g-" Ino cut him off.

"…No." She said simply.

"Excuse me?" He asked Unbelievingly.

"You heard me, N-O, No." Ino said and turned her music up slightly more and closed her eyes.

And with that Sasuke's eye was twitching and he was slightly annoyed now. No ones ever said no to him before.

'Maybe I should turn up the charm a bit.' He thought.

He then went over to her and bent down and was a bit too close to her face they could've kissed if he gotten a bit closer she didn't seem to notice so Sasuke then closed the gap between them and kiss her softly on the lips.

Ino opened her eyes immediately and punch him in the face.

Sasuke was sent flying backwards while his feet scraped across the ground trying to stop the speed he was going, being punched with such force.

Sasuke finally came to a stop and looked over at Ino who was getting up. "Ino I'm not trying to fight you."

Ino wiped her mouth and said "THEN WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" She said snatching her headphones out her ears.

Ino gets in fighting stance and starts to run towards him. "What's it going to take for you to leave me the hell al-" Ino stops in her tracks.

"Wait, what was that?" She looks over at Sasuke.

Sasuke looks back at her and shrugs.

"You weren't follow-" Ino tries to finish her sentence.

" Watch out!" Sasuke yells when he sees a couple of shurikens and kunais being thrown in Ino's direction from a nearby bush.

"Huh?" Ino turns and sees the kunais and shurikens and Dodges them with sideflip and lands on her feet.

Sasuke had a sigh of relieve mostly to himself knowing she was okay until a scream was heard…

* * *

**_Oooooh a scream... Scary... Nah, she's probably fine anyways..._**

**_To explain the Akatsuki..._**

**_Sasori is just now in Human form his puppet soul died..._**

**_Itachi isn't dead..._**

**_Hidan was dug up and reattached to his head..._**

**_Deidi is Still dead my bad peoples I can't think of anything why he's brought back to life I mean he blew up... but if you have an Idea then I might put it in... if you wanna save Deidara... _**

**_Yep I put alot on my plate... "But I thought most of them were dead..." I figure something out don't worry..._**

**_-Lexi_**


End file.
